This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our objective is to develop a unique, in vivo microvascular network animal model and dedicated imaging instrumentation to enable longitudinal preclinical studies on the efficacy of novel microvascular-targeted cancer therapies. We will design imaging instrumentation to facilitate study of anatomical and functional dynamics. Then, we will use this instrument to monitor anatomical and functional dynamics during photodynamic therapy.